


don't worry, baby

by thepleasureofhating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Sweet, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4, elongvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepleasureofhating/pseuds/thepleasureofhating
Summary: Ralph has never been so smitten in his entire life.





	don't worry, baby

**Author's Note:**

> another fic with a song as the title. this one is an obvious one with "Don't Worry, Baby" by The Beach Boys.
> 
> sorry this is kinda unorganized! it's mostly just what popped into my head that i thought was cute. <3

Ralph has never been so smitten in his entire life. Most of his relationships have been short, unpleasant things that usually ended up with Ralph’s phone number blocked by at least one person. His longest relationship was a month and a half long and the girl he was dating moved to another city in response to their separation. All of this is why Ralph is being so incredibly careful with his relationship with Cisco. 

Cisco only agreed to go out with Ralph two months ago and Ralph isn’t honestly sure if he actually wants to date him or if it’s a part of some bet he has with Harry. The latter is more likely. Since then, they’ve gone on a handful of dates where Ralph has been insanely nervous and overdressed every single time. Cisco tells him that it’s alright, that he should’ve just asked what the dress code was, but it still makes Ralph nervous. He doesn’t want to mess this one up. Messing this up would ruin everything. Literally.

Despite all his worries, Cisco would always be sweet and smiley whenever he saw Ralph. He’d let Ralph wrap him up in impossible hugs and play with his hair when they watched movies. Cisco would always tell Ralph how much he loved the gifts he gave him and how their expensive dates were wonderful, but he also loved just spending time with Ralph alone. Cisco was wonderful and perfect and Ralph has never been more in love in his entire life. 

Ralph would often daydream of a possible future life with Cisco. He would zone out during Barry’s edgy hero lectures and think about how much he loves seeing Cisco wake up with the early sun over his warm skin and his sweet, sleepy smile. He’d think about possibly moving in together, how Cisco would tease him for not being able to carry all their boxes in at once. He knows Cisco can vibe those daydreams off of him and it’s embarrassing. But he can’t stop. He lets himself daydream and then he’ll have something to hold onto when Cisco eventually comes to his senses.

One day, when deep in an extensive daydream about waking up next to Cisco in their apartment, newly married, Ralph feels a hand slip into his own, shocking him almost like a spark. He comes to his senses to see Cisco smiling softly up at him, leaning against his arm. The world becomes just the two of them when Ralph hears Cisco quietly say,

“I want that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi! my tumblr is fireflylesbian. :)


End file.
